onigokkofandomcom-20200213-history
Mephist
"You can see the giant at the end of the hall, standing proudly. It's monstrous face once again gives off the impression of a mocking grin as it raises both of its arms and taunts you to come forward." Mephist is a strong monster of considerable size in Onigokko. Sporting high physical and magical stats, it wouldn't be hard to confuse it with a boss-class creature. But its most notorious trait are not its battle attributes or its humanoid shape. Mephist is an intelligent monster, capable of understanding and interacting with humans and perhaps other creatures as well. Appearances Mephist was first encountered by Tetsuro, Merry, Aki, Odo, Ethan, Haruka and Shizuka, when they were about to leave the School Building and venture into the Dark World. At first, the humanoid creature showed up next to the shoe lockers, dragging a middle-aged man behind him, unaware of the party's presence. When the man noticed the group, he deperately reached out to them, begging for help. Unfortunately, this resulted in Mephist noticing their presence as well. Raising its prisoner several feet into the air, the monster tossed the man against the wall with a mighty swing. The strength of the impact was such that the body of the man's body exploded upon collision, killing him instantly. Immediately after, Mephist acknowledged the group as warriors and gestured them to come closer, taunting them. At this, Sakaki Tetsuro, the class teacher and leader of the group until that point, stood up to the challenge and, arming himself, he prepared himself to face the humanoid creature in a duel, with the intent of creating a distraction and buying his students the time to flee. However, Mephist began his round by using 'Shadow Flame', a powerful spell which managed to catch everyone off guard. Due to its incredible speed, Tetsuro was unable to dodge, and took a direct hit from the attack. He's then designated by Mephist as the one who will be the first to die. Opting to stay by their teacher's side, the rest of the crew decided to fight and support Tetsuro. Merry, Tetsuro and Aki made a gamble and attempt to cripple the enemy and then deal as much damage as possible. However, Mephist turned to be far stronger than they had anticipated, and while Merry had managed to slow him down to an extent, the monster countered with unmatched strength, sending the group into despair. Meanwhile, Kuromusi Haruka had begun to awaken and recall what had happened earlier... With Merry and Tetsuro on the floor, Mephist mocked the latter, seemingly aware of his pasts mistakes. The need to prove the creature wrong and oppose his words allowed the teacher to rise once again, this time with unwavering determination. Aki and Merry showing their resolutions to defeat the monster as well, the trio joined forces in a coordinated attack that had only one objetive: Kill the monster with a single blow. Despite all efforts, and to everyone's surprise, Mephist takes no damage from their combined might. Being the clear victor of the struggle, the monster decided it was time to put an end to Tetsuro's life. As the creature was about to do so, however, it was interrupted by a mentally unstable Haruka, who decided to blow the creature off with a powerful spell and Tetsuro with it... Profile Category:Monsters